1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to processors, and, more specifically, to distributing workloads across multiple processor cores.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prolonging the longevity of integrated circuits is often an important design goal, as customers, in many instances, want circuits that can operate reliably for extensive periods and under significant stress. Developers thus attempt to account for a variety of factors that affect the lifetime of integrated circuits.
One important factor that affects the life expectancy of processors is the workload that a processor experiences over time. Processors that run for extensive periods under a high workload (such as processors used in server systems) may experience greater amounts of silicon stress tied to electromigration, dielectric breakdown, or thermally induced wear. These factors, in turn, may significantly shorten a processor's lifetime. Accordingly, reducing a processor's workload may be desirable, in some instances, to improve its life expectancy.